


A Little Jealously

by lavendertae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blanket Stealing, Fluff, Idk if you can really call it angst but there’s like drama, Jae gets a little bit jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertae/pseuds/lavendertae
Summary: Jae and Brian finally have a day to themselves.It was going to be the perfect day.It would have been the perfect day.The keyword being would.





	A Little Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> For my special hooman Alex ❤️

Normally, on days like today both Jae and Brian would much rather spend their time with each other. They would happily go see a movie or go to their favourite café that’s opposite their small apartment. It was rare for the two of them to have the whole day off together due to schedules and what not. So it was nice to have a whole day to themselves.

The two had already decided what they were going to do together since it’s the first day they’ve had off together for a while. They were going to see the new avengers film, get dinner before heading back to their cozy shared apartment.

They’ve had it planned the day together weeks prior. It was rare that the two of them got to spend time together since they were usually busy doing their own things.

It was going to be the perfect day.

It would have been the perfect day. 

The keyword being would.

It had started off okay. They had woken up and cuddled for a while before Brian went to cook breakfast for the two of them while Jae went to have a shower. 

Afterwards they had decided to go to their favourite cafe to get something to drink as they had a few hours to kill.

“I’ll order while you go get us a table.” The blond smiled while letting go of his boyfriend hand to walk towards the counter.

Honestly this has been the happiest the blond had been in a while. After being swamped with work that seemed endless, Jae finally had the chance to relax and enjoy himself.

He quickly ordered their usual drinks, a smoothie and ice coffee, before turning around to find where his boyfriend was sitting.

The silver haired man had found a table towards the back of the cafe in the right hand corner, their usual table. The two of them had sat their together even before they had started dating. After a while it became their table which only they sat at, unless the cafe was busy of course.

Jae smiled to himself as he turned back around and pulled out his phone to check twitter while he waited for their drinks.

“Ok, so one strawberry smoothie and an iced coffee.” The waitress smiled as she handed the blond the two drinks.

“Ah thank you.”

“It’s no problem. Have a nice day.”

“You too!”

Jae quickly took two straws from the little cup by the till before heading back to his and his boyfriend’s table, being careful enough that he wouldn’t trip and accidentally drop the two drinks he had just paid for.

It wasn’t until he was half way to the table until he looked up from staring at the floor.

He was expecting to see the other man sitting at the table on his phone maybe playing a game or checking social media or something. Not sitting with some girl who was obviously flirting with him.

The blond quickly walked to the table and set the two drinks down in front of Brian who quickly looked up and flashed him a smile before turning his attention back to the girl.

The girl was wearing bright red lipstick and big hopped earrings. Her hair was a a yellowy blonde which clearly looked extremely damaged from all the bleach she had probably put on it and killed it.

Jae’s hair wasn’t the healthiest hair either since he had bleached it a few times before and his roots every now and again when it grew out. But at least it looked kinda healthy meaning that it was shiny and didn’t look like straw.

He quickly sat down at the table next to Brian before he started to unwrap the a straw. He wasn’t really paying attention to the twos conversation as they seemed to be excited to talk about whatever they were talking about.

The blond wasn’t jealous, he trusted his boyfriend. Yes, Brian is extremely good looking no wonder why she seems so interested in him, he doesn’t blame her. 

Jae wasn’t the possessive type. He’s not going to go around telling his boyfriend who he is and isn’t allowed to talk. ‘Cause that’s not fair on Brian. He trusts the silver haired boy so there’s nothing for Jae to worry about.

“Oh yeah. Sunmi, this is my friend Jae. Jae this is Sunmi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jae smiled at the blond haired woman before turning his attention back to his drink that he had yet to put the straw into.

Wait 

Friend?

The two of them had been dating for almost a year now and he’s introduced as Brian’s ‘friend’. 

It wouldn’t have bothered the blond that much if it was back when they had started dating since they were waiting for the right time to tell their friends. But it’s almost been a year since they’ve started dating and he’s normally introduced as the boyfriend of the silver haired man.

What the fuck.

He aggressively stabbed the straw through the lid of the drink and began to drink the smoothie, trying to take his mind off of what just happened.

Jae tried to ignore the others conversation and try not to get involved as they seemed to be happy about whatever they were talking about.

“Oh yeah after this Jae and I were going to see the new Avengers movie.” The silver haired boy told Sunmi.

The excitement in his voice was clear.

It was the cutest thing Jae had heard all day as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Oh wow, really? I’ve been meaning to see it but I haven’t got round to it.” Sunmi told the boy honestly.

“You could come see it with us if you wanted to?” Brian offered causing the smile to fall off of the blond boy’s face.

“Oh I would love to! You don’t mind, right?” The blonde woman asked as she turned to Jae.

What a stupid question.

Of course he minded. It was suppose to be a day for him and Brian. Not him, Brian and some random girl.

It didn’t matter anyway since he’s suddenly Brian’s friend. It’s not like they’ve been dating for a year or anything.

“I don’t mind.” Jae sighed as he stood up to put the now empty cups in the bin.

——————————

Everything seemed to go downhill from there as he slowly became a third wheel.

Jae tried not to sulk. He really did but he couldn’t help it.

Sunmi and Brian would always seem to be in their own little world talking about their favourite superhero or what type of popcorn was superior while all the blond male did was pay for the tickets, drinks and popcorn that they took into the theatre.

Even when Sunmi had left after the film to go home all the silver male would talk about was the blonde woman that he had met in the cafe.

The blond male told himself that it was childish to get upset over it so easily.

His boyfriend had made a new friend. So what? He’s allowed to do that, he’s allowed to make friends.

But why does it hurt so much?

————————-  
Brian didn’t stop talking about Sunmi until they got home.

‘Did you know she’s bleached her hair 12 times in like a month?!’

‘She’s had every colour hair atleast once except for rainbow.’

‘Oh my god did you know that Sunmi’s favourite superhero is Captain America?!’

The sun seemed to shine out of that woman’s ass.

Jae wasn’t going to say anything and just go to bed. He couldn’t be asked to start something he may regret later.

“Sunmi even-“ the silver haired man contouring babble.

“We get it , Sunmi has been here there and everywhere.” Jae sighed as he dropped his bag by the front door.

“Why are you so annoyed all of a sudden? You were fine earlier...”

“Maybe I’m just sick of hearing that name. You’ve been telling me about her all the way home it gets kind of annoying after a while, y’know?” The blond gave Brian a week smile before walking into the living room and sitting down.

The silver haired man was quick to follow.

“I guess so but you’ve been quiet all day. Like you barely even spoke to Sunmi. What did she ever do to you?” 

“She hasn’t done anything..” 

“Then why are you so pissed off?” The younger male asked.

“Bri, just drop it. I’m not in the mood.” The blond sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“No. You’re mad at her and she hasn’t even done anything wrong.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Well you’re annoyed at her or something and I don’t understand wh-”

Something finally snapped.

“Maybe I’m annoyed because it was meant to be our day today. You know like one huge date thing. Not a friend gathering.”

“Wha-“

“You asked why so please let me finish. I’m not saying you’re not allowed to have friends or anything cause that’s really possessive and dumb and I trust you. It just pissed me off that we’ve planning this for months to go do stuff together finally since we’ve been so busy with work and shit.”

The older male paused before carrying on.

“It was ok in the cafe cause we always make friends and stuff there but then she had to come see to the cinema with us. I know I said that I didn’t mind but I kinda did. Also you introduced me to her as your friend. What the fuck? We’ve been dating for almost a year now, I thought we were past that...”

He finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and lifted his head up to look at the younger male.

“Babe, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The blond sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today as he ran his fingers through his hair. “ I’m just going to go to bed.”

————————

Jae went to bed almost immediately after venting to Brian. He wasn’t really mad or anything he just felt empty. He wasn’t happy, sad or pissed off. Just ‘eh’.

It was midnight.

Normally by now the pair of them would have had watched a film together after cuddling on the couch before turning it off to cuddle in bed for a while before they fell asleep.

They hadn’t watched a film nor had they cuddled. Brian was just laying next to him, he was hogging all the covers but was still laying next to him.

It’s kind of sad. Their backs are facing each other as they curl up on their own side of the bed. Normally they would have their legs tangled together with Jae resting his head on Brian’s chest. But it’s not like that tonight.

Honestly the blond can’t remember the last time they hadn’t cuddled before falling asleep. Maybe before they were together? Or maybe before they even knew one an other.

Brian is right next to him but he misses him. Their double bed suddenly feels a lot bigger with the gap in between them, separating them.

“Bri, I miss you.” the blond whispers into the darkness, not expecting a reply.

‘He’s probably asleep. There’s no way he’s awake.’ He thought to himself.

Suddenly there’s a quiet chuckle.

“I’m right next to you love, how can you miss me?”

“You’re so far away.”

There’s a sigh followed by rustling as an arm is draped over the blond’s waist.

“Stop worrying about earlier.” The silver haired man spoke, his voice kind of croaky.

“I’m sorry for getting annoyed over-” 

“Babe, honestly stop worrying about it and don’t apologise. Just tell me right away when that happens again, yeah? Instead of waiting until after the event when I’m unable to do anything.” He placed a kiss on the older male’s neck before continuing, “I’m sorry about the friend thing.”

“It’s fine, honestly..”

“But it’s not though. You’re my boyfriend and I should have introduced you as my boyfriend.”

“I love you..”

“ I love you too. Now get some sleep otherwise you’re going to be tired in the morning.”

The blond closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I haven’t written for ages so I’m sorry if this is crappy.   
> There’s probably a few spelling mistakes but it’s like midnight so i’ll check in the morning.
> 
> Twitter- ludaeclipse


End file.
